


GPT-2 Writes Fanfiction: The Owl House: a blights work is never done

by gpt2WritesFanfiction



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpt2WritesFanfiction/pseuds/gpt2WritesFanfiction
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Emira woke up, looking for her slippers but finding none. She sighed, and looked around.

""Hang on, I got them!"" She exclaimed, and spun on her heel to go get the last of her belongings.

She almost dropped the book she was carrying, but steadied herself.

""Thanks, I appreciate it."" She said, as she slowly turned the pages of the book, pressing the last of her magic into the magics.

""Don't thank me, you know I wouldn't have it any other way.""

Emira laughed, and she couldn't help but smile.

""Then again, I don't think you give a crap what you want. You just gotta experiment, and experiment you will.""

""I don't know, maybe next time."" She muttered, before moving on to the next character.

""Well, I'm sorry if I'm the jerk here. Grom is tomorrow, and I don't have a lot of time."" She paused, looking back at the events of the night before. ""What happened at Grom, did you manage to land a girlfriend?""

Emira looked back at the girl's name, and chuckled.

""You didn't? Are you going to give her a speech? Because I heard some people were actually going to be there?""

The girl's face flushed, and she shook her head. ""Nope, I'm going to go with her.""

Emira blushed as a response, and smiled. ""Great, now just to practice that new spell you got going on.""

Viney nodded, and they made small circles in the air, making some sparks and some clones of themselves appear in the air. They stood in front of a mirror, looking through the reflection.

""Totally! And I'm totally not worried about not being recognized. I might just surprise myself with what I do now."" She said proudly.

""Yeah, totally. Are you going to go first?""

Emira shook her head, and smiled. ""I need to get used to this place being called 'The Lab'.""

""Why!? You're the lab, Em! You need to go there now!""

""Emira excused herself as Viney had gone to do her work, sighing as she walked through the empty hallway. ""It's fine, I guess. I can wait for you at the grudgby field tomorrow. Come on, I'll meet you there.""

She had only been to the witch house once, but it was a lot to take in. She felt her chest expand with each breath.

""Are you sure you're gonna do this?"" She asked, knowing that it probably was.

Emira shook her head, and looked over at Viney, who was still looking at the reflection in the mirror.

She smiled. ""Yeah, I am. Now just to be sure, and practice it till it works for me.""

""You know I suck at practicing."" Viney replied, crossing her arms.

""I'm a better person, I swear."" She muttered, making Emira roll her eyes.

""What do you think, I don't have the best posture."" Emira replied, sitting on the bed. ""Oh no, I'm so sorry. It's just that when I'm not doing my assigned work I get kinda depressed. I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I should just skip this whole thing and become a normal person!""

Viney groaned. ""You're really going to skip this whole thing?"" She asked, making Emira look over at her.

""Geez, Em. You don't know much about magic and healing, but you probably don't need to break the law to get some amazing results."" Emira replied, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand shyly.

""You already did your best, and I won't let you down. I'm not just some ordinary person, I'm a half-elf! And half-elves are rare, so if you want to be known as the half-elves are just gonna give me a boring explanation then maybe you should just... Be a normal person."" Emira said, smiling.

Viney felt the tears coming to her eyes start to fall. ""I can't do this, Viney. I can't do this."" She choked again, and again, and again. Emira didn't know how to react, and kept looking at Viney.

""You don't have to break the law to get amazing results, Em. You just have to be careful."" She said, putting a hand on Viney's shoulder.

""How can I-"" Emira began.

""Because you have my video. You can watch it anytime, anywhere, anytime, and whenever you want."" Viney said, putting the video back.

""I thought I'd lose my mind!"" Emira exclaimed, starting to walk out of the room.

""You lose your mind, you get eaten by a bat, you get spit on and you still reactivate your magic? You're lucky I even showed up."" Viney replied, slamming the door shut.

Emira stood there, stunned. ""You... You're going to channel magic like this?"" She asked, trying to get a response out.

""I am going to channel my magic."" Viney replied, placing her hands together. ""I'll just... Be a normal person.""

She didn't know if that was the last word she'd ever hear, or the first. Either way, it wasn't good.

Two minutes later, Emira was on the ground floor of the Owl House, sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked up at the clock, it was almost one o'clock now.

""Why am I here?"" She asked, almost straight up.

Viney shrugged. ""You asked a question, Em. You should've followed up on what you said earlier."" She continued, looking over at Emira.

""But she asked a question, and I answered her question, so I'm just glad she asked the question. I can't control my magic, okay?"" Emira said.

""Well... She asked you a very pertinent question."" Viney replied.

""I... Can't you guys just ask her?"" Emira questioned.

""We can't, Emira. As witches, we're forbidden to interact with the supernatural."" Viney replied.

""Well, what do you mean 'As you know by right, we're forbidden to interact with the supernatural'?"" Emira questioned.

""Well, Em, you ask the question. As long as asked the right question, then there's no problem."" Viney replied.

""Wait, WHAT? I asked the question!"" Emira exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat.

""Em, you're asking the wrong question! Right, we're not allowed to interfere with your magic! Question, 'Can we try to get back on track?' is the only question!"" Viney corrected, looking back at the question.

""That's... Fair."" Emira admitted.

""Exactly. So, in a way, I guess I'm not surprised you asked the question. After all, you're a Blight, and Blights are supposed to be kind of weird. Here, ask away!"" Viney said, picking up the phone.

""Thanks, Em. Question for me!"" Emira replied.

""You're very welcome, Viney. Phew, that went really well."" Emira smiled.

""No problem. Now, ask her again. How does your magic interact with hers?"" Viney replied.

""She creates her own illusion, calls it 'prayer,' and sticks around. It's more of an afterthought. She's not really using it, other than to practice saying it in front of more people. It doesn't have to be used in a typical 'real' way, but if you can blend in a little bit then maybe it will help you remember what you're trying to do. Ha!"" Emira laughed.

""Wow!"" Viney exclaimed.

""It's actually really easy. She doesn't even need to use her magic to do it. All she needs to do is ask. Ask her what she wants, what she hates, what she wants to be when she grows up. Whatever. Whatever. Whatever. In over a week's time, she'll be like twenty-seven and have already asked seventeen questions. Sticks around, eats lunch, goes back to her room, and calls it a night. Does this whole process repeat itself seventeen more times, until she dies. How lucky is she?"" Emira smiled deviously.

""You don't make it seem so smart, Em. Just the thought of it makes me want to puke. And by 'puke,' I mean throw up. And by 'throw up,' I mean throw up fast." Viney laughed.

""You would never do that, Viney."" Emira replied, obviously trying to gloss over the fact that she was probably already a corpse by this point.

""Why would I be 'clever'? I am so smart, and so terrible at using my...' Emira was cut off by a text from her friend, telling her that she had failed to make a purchase and was therefore out of the shop.

That certainly seemed suspicious.

""So, what are you doing out here by yourself, Em?"" Viney asked as they walked towards her.

Emira paused, considering what she just said. ""You aren't supposed to be doing that, Viney."" She responded bluntly.

""Fine, it's just... You aren't allowed to be like this."" Viney rolled her eyes.

""Well, okay... But you don't get any specific about what 'you' are doing out here."" Emira replied. ""Ask around, sure. Some people say that you're walking around to find people to hang out with you, which is highly frowned upon. Some say that you're just passing through on 'business,' which is also very frowned upon. Whatever it is you're doing, you're 'unsure' of any 'uncertain' part. Which is a pretty big 'if.' You're probably right, which is why this whole thing happened."" Emira chuckled.

""Fine. Whatever it is, you're not helping my case any more than you are. So leave me alone."" Viney snapped, trying to be as mean as she could.

Emira rolled her eyes. ""Fine. Whatever you're doing, you're 'unsure.' I can deal with 'surprised' for the rest of the day. Ask around to see if anyone knows anything about this witch- plague girl that you're probably missing out on. And if they do, then just know that she's a very low barrier witch, and very easily intimidated. Which is something you guys DON'T have any clue about."" Emira said, clearly irritated by this point.

""Fine. Whatever. Leave me alone."" Viney said, waving a hand in the air. ""I'm heading home now; hope you're picking me up. You guys have class soon, so don't miss it!""

Emira huffed, looking away from Viney.

She waved back, ""Good luck! See you around!"" She said, a smile on her face.

Viney huffed back, ""Thanks! See ya later!"" Viney said, running a hand through her hair.

Emira waved back, ""Don't worry, I'll catch ya later! OK?"" Emira said, almost sounding bored.

Viney chuckled. ""Yeah, sure, fine. Bye!"" Viney waved, quitting the sky.

Emira didn't even have time to walk down the hallway before her phone died, and she'd never had her hair turn pink.

Things didn't go as planned for Emira.

One, her class was very important, and if she didn't show up for it, Viney's chances were very slim that she'd be stuck with her.

Two, she'd spent the entire day trying to get Viney to come with her. Fail.

Emira sighed. ""Welp, it's a try. Now what do I have to do next?"" Her face flushed, and she started typing away.

She didn't have a plan.

She sighed. ""Till next time, hope you're having a good day. Bye!"" She waved, holding out her hand.

Viney waved, ""Thanks! See you around!"" She replied, running away down the hall.

Emira waved back, ""Don't worry, I'll catch ya later!"" She replied, getting on the phone with her friend.

""Bye!"" Emira waved, watching the purple haired teen disappear down the hall. ""Night!"" She waved, laughing.

Emira's heart sank.

She shivered.

It had to be tonight.

She put the phone down, everything on hold, and sat on her heels.

She didn't know what to do.

All she knew was that she'd been really, really stressed today, and she wasn't going to be able to focus on anything else.

She shivered.

She shivered until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day, and she was finally going to get her next class. It was going to be fine, she was sure. Everything was going to be fine.

She put the phone down, and shut herself in her room.

That would be okay.

Until she got there.

The class was almost over, and she was already waiting to hear from the teacher.

She put the phone down, and put her notes and books on the table.

She didn't know when she was going to hear from the teacher.

She wasn't mad. She wasn't even sad. She was just... She couldn't focus.

She closed her eyes, and waited.

As the class went by, she slowly started drifting off.

Then, her eyes opened.

They were dyed red.

She remembered the face that matched her own, and felt a burning anger rise in her chest.

A small smile crept onto her face.

She couldn't stop dancing.

Emira, you spiteful git.

You ruin everything we worked for!

Viney had already noticed when Emira had shut down, so she didn't bother trying to interfere.

She just sat there, dumb as Stone, having her stupid grin slowly turn deadly.

She kept dancing, going deeper and deeper, until she collapsed onto the floor, going further and further until her body couldn't take anymore and her burning eyes rolled up into slitted amber.

Breathing heavily, Emira looked at Viney's lifeless eyes.

How she was ever going to see anything other than black was beyond her.

Even now, as she crumbled, Viney couldn't bring herself to hate her.

In fact, she was downright proud of what she had accomplished.

But... She still didn't like her.

She really didn't.

A part of her, deep inside, wanted to resent and pit the person. Who had let her get TO that point in the first place. Who had given her a purpose in the first place.

But... She couldn't.

Because this wasn't her. She was Emira Blight. Emira danced, she sang, she had a hobby... She was Emira Blight. She EMBRACTS. She absorbed. And... Emira was not what one would call a 'believer'.

She was someone who... Revered.

And... She was... Emira.

She was in the secret passages room, which was completely locked.

Why she was in the room, she didn't know.

She had been woken up at three in the morning, and it was only a few hours until she would have access to the room.

But... She wasn't woken up at three in the morning...

She was woken up at six in the morning, and it was only an hour until she would have access to the room.

But... She wasn't woken up at six in the morning...

She was woken up at dusk, and it was only an hour until she would have access to the room.

But... She wasn't woken up at dusk...

That last one came true, for several reasons.

One, because she had class that morning.

Two, because she had already been woken up at 3am, which meant she had an early start to her classes.

Three, because she had the secret passage when she woke up, which gave her an early start to her classes.

Four, because she had Vampire's grace during lunch, which gave her an early start to her classes.

But... She didn't have Vampire's grace.

She had this other girl, who had brown hair and blue eyes.

They started classes together, but she wasn't as attractive to the teachers. They still stayed close friends, but she didn't have the popularity or the energy to keep up with them.

One day, Viney noticed that the other girl, with similar golden hair and pale skin to hers, was missing her tag.

She always had to be extra careful with her, or else Emira would send her home early.

Viney wondered what caused the break in the friendship, what prompted it... and discovered that she didn't know.

She remember sitting on the toilet, mentally racking her brain to try and remember what had been said or done that caused that break in the friendship.

At first, she didn't remember. Then, she remembered, and remembered again.

She couldn't remember if she had actually said anything inappropriate, or if she had just woken up early to avoid class. Either way, it made her uncomfortable to remember.

She wondered if it was just that, accidental or if it was because of the person she was currently sitting next to. She hadn't noticed them before.

She decided to play it cool, continue sitting next to Emira and started talking.

They started talking about their classes, their homework, what they were most excited to learn about and who they would be best friends with. They kept talking, and smiling.

They were getting better at hiding their laughter, so while it wasn't as if they were being as mean as they were, it wasn't as if they were being rude either. They were serious, friendly and engaging.

A few days ago, they had taken their clothes out for the day, but decided not to change into their school uniforms yet. They would wait until they were on the rock, or maybe the hard floor, if they had a hard floor.

But that was another story.

""Can you tell me the story of the snake that bit you?"" Viney's friend said.

""Hmm, okay,"" Viney said, ""You want to know the story? Then tell me the true story.""

Emira laughed. ""Very well, you'll find it in your notebook. But, before you start, remember that I don't take exams.""

Viney nodded, smiling. ""Okay, I'll start. When I was ten years old, my parents had an argument. My father insulted my mother, and then one of my mother's friends, who had also offended my father, intervened. My father left, and I was left with my mother trying to wrangle herself back into her seat. When she finally gave in, my mother tried to strangle her, and was successful. The next day, the school was destroyed. My parents' household had been split in two, and I was sent to live with my grandmother at the nearby orphanage.

After some explaining, she let me stay. When I got to the detention track, I spent the majority of my days sitting in cages. One day, I was pushed into a hold and had my hair pulled. The next, I was put in a mock funeral, where I had no food or water and had to walk home with my tethers over my heads.

I was almost blindfolded, and the only way I was able to communicate with my captors was by listening to my ramblings. I was told that I was dumb, that I was crazy, that all I cared about was getting out of there alive. Ever since then, I've listened to whatever I was saying, and here I am, tied to a tree, dying.

We've been in the market for a bit, and there's a stall that has hair of every imaginable color, shape and texture. I have no idea where they get it from, but it's seriously fascinating to look at.

I lead Emira out of there, and she follows my gaze as we make our way to the main street. I stop at a gas station, because let's face it, no one needs to go thirsty in the marketplace.

We make it to the other side of the market, and a dragon skull cookie shop, and I can't help but steal a look at the surprised and confused looks my friends give me as I put the cookie in their tin. I always get the last one.

When I get to the other side, I make my way to the back side of the building. This is where the really weird stuff happens.

The two places I'm most certain I'm from have either been destroyed or moved, and I can still see blood splattered all around. Like, all around me. Anywhere.

So I make my way to the back side of the building. Pretty much, I just stay there. There's a narrow hallway with a door at the end, and I knock on that door. If I knock on the wrong door, the whole prison will be destroyed and I'll have to start all over again.

If I'm lucky, I'll be the only one here.

If I'm unlucky, I'll be the only one here.

I start talking, and while I'm talking, a really loud screeching starts up above me. It gets louder and louder, and eventually, I guess it's nothing to do with the other witch I'm talking to, Viney.

""You're not helping!"" She yells out as the door closes, and Viney has no choice but to step out into the hall. She looks around wildly, trying to focus her thoughts. Whatever it was that snapped her out of her daze, it didn't seem to want to leave.

""It's okay."" She waves off any resistance as she pushes past the guards.

They don't answer their shields, and even when they do, the sound of distant machinery echoes through the empty halls.

""It's a trap!"" She yells out as she pushes past the guards, climbing the stairs and literally stamping her feet as she goes.

A minute later, a cylinder-like thing with a squat, pointed head and a glowing outline of some sort glows as she approaches. Viney's hand grips the railing as she pushes through, and she feels the metallic fingers of her other hand on the handle.

""It'll activate when we get there!"" She shouts, and the light of her magic suddenly shifts to shine on the keyhole. The only sound it makes is a dull buzzing.

Viney frantically looks around, every piece of furniture squeaking as they break into the dingy, old-style hallway. The hallway slowly winds upwards, heading deeper into the school.

""It's damp here,"" Viney hears a voice say, and suddenly, the hallway lights are suddenly on. Viney can make out a humanoid silhouette shuffling steps away from them.

""Are... are you alright?"" The other witch asks as they make their way towards the dark, creaking hallway.

The other witch's face shifts uneasily, and before she can tell Viney anything, she straightens up and spits out an acidic-looking spit on her hands. She swears under those same dark, green hooded clothes is liquidy green spit.

""I'm a wet blanket,"" Viney uses the bathroom as she spits out the goo. ""I could literally die here.""

The other witch's face shifts worriedly, and before Viney can tell her anything, she starts laughing.

""It's okay, it's okay,"" she laughs as she watches the goo float to the surface. ""Where...""

The words are cut off as something hard hits the floor next to them.

""Die, rotter.""

They look up to see something they can't quite reach, and the figure of a canine starts gurgling a few times before it bursts into a ball, twitching and snapping as it falls to the ground.

""Bones,"" Viney yells out as the dog pounces on her.

The two witches look up to find their friend jogging next to them.

""Hey!"" Edric yells out as the girl attempts to catch her breath. ""Did you two need help?""

""Didn't need anything,"" Viney deadpans.

""Bones, stop!"" Edric soothes with a stern hand. ""Emmy and Edric, calm down. It's okay.""

They look up to see something they can't quite reach, and the figure of a human being sputtering a faerie fire around them begins to glow.

""Sorry,~~~~~~~~~~~~~,"" Viney begins before her mouth completely drops into a laugh. ""It's just so funny. How can you two do magic when you can't even make it look like it's possible?""

""It's kind of complicated,"" Emira cooed at her twin. ""Most of the time, magic is unintentional.""

Viney feels a hand press a little finger of hers.

""What is that?""

""An emissary,"" Viney responds with a second hand on her waist, ""asking you to a long series of simple tasks. For a price.""

Emira flushes at the name.

""Aww, Botan, did you get tired of asking me out?""

""Nope,"" Viney shakes her head. ""People just don't like me. And yeah, Plant life is kind of gross.""

""People don't like you?""

""Uh-huh,"" Viney flushes back. ""Good.""

""Do you hate me?""

""Nope. But I don't know how else to explain it,"" Viney's answer says. ""Just something about me and my friends being friends and then crying over the loss. That was the worst possible time for us to start talking about what's been going on with Emira.""

""Oh?"" Emira asks and feels their breath hitch. ""Well, she- uh,"" Emira starts and stops mid-step. ""She's...She's really kind and nice. I mean, she is kind of a dim-witted type, but she's also really nice. I mean, she is just...""

""She's a liar?"" Viney asks and stiffens at the answer. ""Oh, yeah. She's a big one. Big ol' liar. Big ol' time.""

""She's...She's a psychopath?""

""Yep. Binds and stuff. Binds are supposed to be neutral. Kinda like a spice to help your skin kind of soften after a rough day. But she can't even close to ______ between her legs.""

""Wait, what?""

""It's a science thing. Like, three-quarters of the sciences are based around reading between the lines or something.""

""Wait, what? You can't- you can't Grom? You guys are SUPPOSED to Grom!""

""YEAH! Look, I CANT TALK ABOUT THIS!""

""Okay, okay. But know that I'll NEVER LEAVE YOU!""

""Fine, fine. But don't- DON'T-"

""Guys!""

""I'm hiding! I'm STEWING in a chestnut! Roderick can handle this alone!""

""Okay, okay. But don't- DON'T-"

""Guys!""

""I'm SO STEWING! I'M SORRY!""

""Okay, okay. But don't- DON'T-"

""Guys!""

""I'm SO STEWING! I'M SORRY!""

""Okay, okay. But don't- DON'T-""

""Guys!""

""I'm SO STEWING! I'm SO STEWED!""

""Okay, okay. But don't- DON'T-"

""Okay, okay. But don't-"

""Guys!""

""I'm SO STEWEL, V! Guys, be careful! It's a science thing and we're STILL BOTH from it! If you're GromMED or GromITED or whatever, just stay BACK! If- if-"

""Guys!""

""I'M SO STEWEL, I'M SO STEWEL!""

""Okay! Guys, be careful!""

""Okay,""I'm SO STEWEL, V! Guys, be careful! It's a science thing and we're STEWELED!""

""Okay, okay.""

""Okay. Now just stay BACK! If- if-"

""Okay. Guys, just stay BACK! If Emira doesn't invite you, I can STEWPOTATO SUPPORTS! And if- if I don't eat anything, you can STAY!""

""Okay! Guys, be careful!""

""FIN!""

""FIN!""

Emira stood up with a jolt, just barely able to keep her weight off the chair. Her arms were suddenly in her pockets, and she quickly packed up her things. She turned around, and with a goofy grin flashed her friends the same. They all shook their heads, and she hurried back to her table with a smile.

When she reached the table, she saw Edric and Emira, already there. Edric was smiling, and had a rather sheepish expression, ""Ha! Been no good to you guys!"" He said, causing Emira to smile wide ""Thanks. It's no biggie, we got friends to hang out with."" Edric brought a hand to his forehead, and pondered his words for a second. ""You really are nothing but a troublemaker, aren't you?"" Emira said, sitting down at the table. ""You don't know what I did, or even understand what I did.""

""Bull----! I didn't do anything."" Edric stated, rolling his eyes. ""You did everything you could, but----"" He stopped, and looked at Emira.

""You weren't busy, were you?"" Emira asked, putting her hand on her chin.

""U-uh, well, it was a-are you serious right now?"" Edric asked, bringing a hand to his face.

""Of course I was serious. You can't be sensitive to someone like me, and be affected by them right now.""

Emira looked at her, and smiled. ""You're really in the zone now, aren't you?""

""Like a..."" Edric started talking, leaving out the part about her and her siblings.

Emira smiled, and continued. ""I like to think that maybe, just maybe, you and your stupid sister don't share the same feelings I do. But I'm all ears if you're curious as to what caused that to happen. Thanks."" Emira waved, walking away.

Edric stood there for a second, confused. ""What happened, what happened? What's going on?"" He asked, raising a hand.

""An event has occurred."" Emira said, looking back at the time and smiling.

""An 'event'? What 'event'?"" Edric asked, stunned.

""I don't know,"' Emira replied, walking over to the tv, ""Whatever it is, it's been a while since we've had a TV, so we're probably all living in a cave somewhere. That's probably why I'm here; to ask if there's anything we can do to get a TV, or any sort of set, for free, I guess."" She said, smiling.

""Cool! Anything you want, bro!"" Edric said, pulling the remote of the tv away. ""Em, you really are nothing but a tv person; can you PLEASE stop asking if I get a tv? I literally can't keep my eyes off of it unless I'm asking you if I get a tv!"" Edric said, frustrated.

Emira sighed, and turned to where she saw Viney and Edric. ""Go over there, and make sure they have a tv. If you don't do that, I swear I'm gonna stab you!"" Emira whispered, looking over at Viney and Edric.

Viney and Edric left Emira to her thoughts, with Emira alone looking at the tv. When she looked back, the tv was still on, but it was a different show. She couldn't tell what was going on, and besides being bored, she felt sad.

She didn't do anything, but when the show was done, she felt sad.

There was this.... This tv was way cooler than any other, and way cooler than Emira did. A little more so, in fact, because of how far Emira had come. She could look off, and look back at the tv, and smile. 

She looked forward, and could see that the tv was still on, though it was muted. She smiled, feeling nostalgic.

She smiled, and looked back. Edric was watching her, and she felt a warm sensation crawl up her neck. She couldn't look away, she had to watch it.

It wasn't like the tv was like any other piece of junk food. She probably had a couple of slices of pizza on the side, but really, all her junk was in this house.

She ran a hand through her hair, which made her wonder what was going on. Was she depressed? Was she on drugs? She definitely felt a chill run up her spine. Was that the reason Viney was watching her.

Was she happy? She didn't know.

She ran her hand through her hair again, this time making a note to try and remember where she was.

She almost was done with her shopping, when she heard Viney's voice.

""Hey! Em, hey!"" She turned around to see Viney standing next to her. ""You look happy, aren't you?"" She asked, smiling.

""Yeah, I do."" She smiled even more, and walked over to the tv, removing it from it's spot. ""Oh, sorry about that. What were you doing on my sister's couch?"" She questioned, running her hand through her hair.

""Just looking at her and thinking about all the cool stuff we do,"" She laughed. ""And yeah, I was that much of a nerd as well. Remember that?"" She smiled.

""Yeah, I do. Thanks for the memory, Viney."" She ran her hand through her hair again, and Viney turned her gaze to the tv, flipping it on. 

Right as the tv was about to close, Emira grabbed the remote, and turned it on.

The tv screen started to scroll down, showing more episodes of the same show. She groaned, looking back at the show she was most excited to watch.

It was going to be a repeat of the "seminar," right? She was going to have to look forward to it, because once she reached the episode she was most looking forward to, there was no way she was going to be able to stop herself from gushing over the person who brought it about.

She sat there, completely forgetting about the tv. She was going to be sick.

She tried calling out to her but no one answered. Finally, she looked around and gasped.

The sickly orange color of the curtains was suddenly changed by some darker hues of purple and red, taking over the formerly light purple and yellow color scheme.

At the same time, her stomach began to hurt. She didn't like this, so she quickly pulled away from the couch and fell backwards, landing on her stomach.

Her eyes opened to reveal a strange purple and pink color.

She quickly looked up and saw a large, glowing purple circle on the upper left side of her vision.

She thought that was the door, but as she walked forwards, she could see that wasn't the case.

She opened the door and began walking towards the front of the school.

She had to be extra careful while walking. The school was vast and there were certain doors that were completely black, with one or two orange colored pegs blocking them out.

Once she reached the end of the hallway, she began to circle the school, looking for the elevator.

Once she found it, she jogged to it and jumped on it, using the lift to her right as she reached the platform.

As she moved, she looked over to her right and saw Viney waiting for her with a smile.

""Hey, sweetie,"" She said. 

Viney smiled and reached a hand out to her, but she hesitated as she caught sight of the fact she was no longer wearing her school uniform.

""What do you mean, 'you're not allowed to'?""Her face flushed slightly, but she continued to move with confidence.

""They say that, 'Look, no one can see us,'"" She grinned.

""They mean, 'Don't let them see,'?"" Viney nodded. 

Viney had been trying to walk over to the edge of the school, but as she reached her stop, she saw something she'd never seen before.

Emira, who was almost at Viney's, suddenly looked over and realized she was standing at the other end of the hallway.

""Hey, Viney!"" Emira yelled.

Viney turned around to see the girl already there, this time with a smile.

""Hi, Emira,"" She smiled.

""You're not wrong,"" Viney replied. ""There's an open class after all.""

Emira couldn't help but grin as she met Viney's eyes.

""Class?"" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Viney's eyes widened. ""An 'open class,' what?"" She asked.

""An 'Elevator Homeroom,' what?"" Emira guessed correctly.

""An 'Eliminator' of some sort,"" Viney added.

""An 'emergency contraception' class?'"" Emira added.

""An 'emergency contraceptives' class!''' Viney breathed a sigh of relief. ""An 'emergency contraceptives' class...for crying babies!"" She struggled to contain her giggles. ""An 'emergency contraceptives' class?!"" 

""An 'emergency contraceptives' room!' would be too dramatic."" Viney laughed again. ""An 'emergency contraceptives' 'hood, for crying baby monsters!'""

Emira felt her face heat up at the sudden quiet. ""An 'emergency contraceptives' hoodie?!''" 

Viney chuckled. ""An 'emergency contraceptives' sweatshirt, yep."" 

""An 'emergency contraceptives' sweatshirt?!'" Emira asked again, hoping the other girl would join her. 

""An 'emergency contraceptives' sweatshirt, yep."" Viney replied, crossing her arms.

Emira wished she didn't have to make that choice.

They were going to be late for their morning classes.

They weren't going to be late.

They definitely weren't going to be late for their next Beast Care- 

And Nightmare Maker class.

They definitely weren't going to be late for their second or third or fourth or fifth or sixth or seventh or eighth or ninetieth or ect...

Because whatever they did to get an "E" for their S, they were 

certain 

going to end up an 

emergency contraceptives

instead of a happy, eternally youthful teen.

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

""Okay, I'll be running late."" Emira complained to no one in particular as she hastily set down her book and stormed out of the Healing Track classroom.

She had just spent the past two hours frantically trying to find a way into the infamous "evil coven," which was home to some of the most powerful and nefarious witches in all of Tyria. As much as she hated telling people she was in the coven, it was a fact she was an important member of. And if she wasn't in it for the right reasons, she absolutely hated learning about the ins and outs of her super secret identity.

She stumbled over her clothes, mouth hanging open as she tried to mentally process what she just said.

She wasn't lying when she said she was nervous. She had just recently gotten to class, and had to be sure she was in the right seat during her late lunch hour. She juggled those nerves and her desire to actually get into class to make sure she wouldn't screw over the wrong person.

When she finally made it to her desk, pushed up against the lockers, and started muttering under her breath, jokes and nonsense were being whispered back to her. Someone had figured out how to get into the building without being detected, and were using that knowledge to do nasty things to people. Luckily, most of them were pretty elementary students, which meant they didn't need to listen to anyone.

She glanced over at her, and realized that Viney was looking at her with a sad, slightly worried look. She was probably thinking of some stupid scenarios where she wouldn't get in trouble, and couldn't say that she was surprised because she always followed the rules.

She reached out and touched her hand, and for the very first time in her entire life, she actually felt... warm. Like, warm and fuzzy and warm and cozy and familiar and fallible and new and unfamiliar and somewhere in-between.

She smiled. Yeah, she was a Dumatoid herself, so naturally she was going to be warm and fuzzy and cozy and familiar and fallible and warm and fuzzy.

And she liked this.

She was going to make Viney's day.


	3. Chapter 3

Emira inched closer to the table she was sitting at, legs dragging along the wood of the table as she continued. ""You don't have to do this,"" she said. ""I'm not going to judge you for taking someone's notebook, or for doing something you felt was perfectly okay. I'm just not going to let you in unless you give me your clothes.""

Viney jerked up from where she was still lying on the table, arms still held up in a defensive posture. ""What are you trying to hide?""

""I'm trying to help you, Viney. For whatever reason, you seem to crave information. Which is sort of strange, coming from a Blight. You're a social creature. Information is everything to you,"" she continued, putting a hand on Viney's shoulder. ""You like to think you know everything, but you don't. And Blights don't usually seek out things about people they don't already know. It's kind of a lost love thing.""

She frowned. ""Why do you care about things that don't exist, Emira?""

""Because you're a Blight,"" she said, a hint of smug satisfaction in her tone.

""Oh?""

""Because you're a social outcast. Social outcasts are trouble."" She gestured for Viney to follow her, and they walked past her, making sure to stay close to one another.

""You're not wrong,"" she said, although internally she wasn't sure what she meant. ""There's no real way to convey how much I'm nervous about this whole thing. You probably shouldn't approach anyone you don't know unless you're completely sure you don't want to.""

""I know, I'm not,"" said Emira, pressing a hand to her lower back. ""I just... don't want to ruin this.""

Of course Viney already knew what she probably said, and there was no way for her to react. She didn't even look at Emira, but rather continued to walk.

After a minute, Viney finally gave in. ""Okay,"" she said. ""Okay, I'll be honest. I know this is kind of stupid, and I'm trying to help, but... You don't have to tell me what's going on.""

Emira couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle. ""You don't want to, Viney? It could severely hurt someone if you knew.""

She felt the blush slowly rise on her cheeks. ""Oh?""

Emira felt her cheeks heat up. ""I do, but..." 

She couldn't come to a conclusion. Her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't think straight, and she was starting to get nervous. ""I don't want to, Viney,"" she whispered. Her voice was shaking so badly that it felt like it could burst at any moment.

Viney just shook her head, laughing. ""No, you do you. I don't want this to go any further. I don't even know what to do next. I can't help but feel like I'm peeling away at the heart, and if I can stop feeling it I can replace it with something that feels right.""

They sat in the car, talking about whatever the hell it was Viney was feeling. It wasn't anything important, but it would give her some comfort.

'Staying strong, won't she? We'll see how this all ends.'

Emira was starting to get nervous. They were going to be late for school, which meant they wouldn't be able to do anything besides grom tomorrow. Her stomach churned.

""Are you serious right now, Viney?""

The thing was, she really didn't know what to tell her. What was she supposed to say? What could she even say?

""I don't know, Em,"" she said. ""Just be yourself and be good to each other. That's all I can really say.""

Emira could probably handle her own coming out, though. It wouldn't be much use to everyone else.

""Then say it,"" she croaked.

And she did.

It probably didn't help that Viney hadn't even noticed her obvious misstep, and was now speeding down the road in a rage she didn't understand.

""I don't care what anyone says,"" she shouted, ""Be true to yourself and your partner.""

Viney's eyes widened. ""You cut yourself off?""

""I did, yeah. Now go save the princess,"" she suggested.

""You can't mean something like that?""

Viney shrugged. ""I don't know what you mean, but I'm not going to help you get the girl you want unless you give me a reason why.""

Emira snapped. ""She won't let me,"" she insisted. ""She's a Blight, and Blights are very careful with the things they give out. Do you even KNOW what Harland Florrick ever did to earn that title?""

Viney thought about it. ""She wouldn't care if I didn't have anything to give her, because I sure don't.""

""That's kind of unfair,"" Emira countered. ""Besides, you're the one who decided to give her that title , not me.""

That one seemed to sting a little too much.

""I don't care what you do,"" she dismissed Viney with a smirk.

""You're not helping, Emira. You're just a Blight, and Blights are terrible at names.""

Emira rolled her eyes. ""You're picking a fight you'll regret,"" she said simply.

""What, you hate me?""

""I do, Em. All Blights are terrible at names.""

""What, they're okay? Emmy's not one of them?""

And with that, Emira faded away. Viney didn't move a muscle, and the only thing she seemed to be thinking about was getting to her next class.

She didn't know when or if she would hear from Viney again. Hoping that she had not changed her mind and would not try to force herself back to Emira.

But that would be the hard part.

Getting to class again without being caught was not an option. Her heart was not on the line. She had already tried that, and it had always ended in failure.

So, she would have to improvise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // suicide
> 
> This chapter contains content that could be triggering to some users, please proceed with caution.

Emira tried to keep her spirits up, despite having such an embarrassing suicide attempt today. She tried to focus, even after her mind reeled her in once again. Surely, she had made a terrible mistake, and whatever was happening to her, it wasn't worth continuing to suffer for.

And as luck would have it, she had some very important details to go along with her horrible reaction to that witch.

She spent the whole of class discussing the incident with Ed, who she had recently gotten to know very well. They had both trusted each other implicitly, and to her credit, both seemed to be paying attention.

""You know, maybe I have just met a different set of challenges."" He commented as she worked on her assignment, which was something that she very much wanted to hear.

She already knew that there was no way that she would be able to learn anything from that guy after he showed her the Chamber.

""No, of course not. That's why I spend so much time with you.""

Viney really wanted to give him a answer, but her words seemed to kill him.

""And what about Grom?""

She had just finished putting her assignments in the out-of-class room, and now she was being asked these questions.

""Grom is tomorrow, of course. Besides, I have something to tell you.""

""Really?""

""Yes, really.""

She didn't understand how that guy knew that she didn't have to tell him.

""Oh, okay.""

She felt awkward at the awkwardness of it, but she couldn't do anything about it. The awkwardness of it was what had driven her to do all of the things that she had.

""I don't think I will be able to attend."" She said, obviously being as serious as she felt she was, and in her mind she was probably being honest.

""Why not?""

""Because I have something to tell you.""

She felt a bit silly at that, the situation that she was in. She didn't really know what to say, or how to proceed. Her thoughts were probably numbed to a point that she couldn't form any coherent thought.

""Okay, what is it?""

""Something terrible has happened to me.""

""Oh, okay.""

She felt a little guilty. Angry. Deep down, she felt whatever it was that caused the events that had occurred in the last few days that caused her to be feeling this way.

""I can't do anything about it,""She said, and in her mind she felt whatever it was that caused her to be feeling those feelings.

""Then how can you say that you don't want to go to Grom with me?""

""Because I would never-""

""That's not what I remember! That's not what I ever did at all!""

""It was something to do with your allowance. Something went wrong.""

""Like what went wrong?""

""Your allowance?""

""Like what went wrong?""

""Like what, I don't know, an accident or something?""

""Something went wrong?""

""Like the loss of your allowance?""

""Like what?""

""Like you lost your allowance to a hungry person?""

""That's it.""

""Your allowance's on my desk.""

""Oh, okay.""

""I'll go get it now.""

""You won't be needing it.""

""I will not. It's with you soon.""

Without saying a word, she turned around and started walking towards the back of the class.

""Bye.""

""Bye, cutie.""

""Bye, cutie.""

""Bye, cutie.""

A few seconds later, Viney turned around and started paging through her bag.

""Bye, cutie.""

""Bye, cutie.""

""Bye, cutie.""

""Bye, cutie!""

Several of her textbooks from earlier showed up on her work desk, so she knew that she definitely had them.

""Thanks, I guess you're not going to be using them.""

""Not anymore.""

Viney smiled as she started to type. ""Bye, cutie.""

She almost cut the entire thing out because she had one last visual to look for, but she remembered to type before she left the room. ""Bye, cutie.""


End file.
